


Redolent

by ullman



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullman/pseuds/ullman





	Redolent

When asked Chris always answers with, "I only ever fell in love, real love, with one girl." He pauses for dramatic effect, then adds, "And one boy."

If Lance is there Chris will stage whisper, "That one boy? Would be you."

Lance will nod, smiling softly. "I know."

~

When asked Chris always answers with, “I only got played that one time – when Lance started using Dani's old shampoo." He pauses for dramatic effect, then adds, "Manipulative little bitch."

If Lance is there Chris will stage whisper, "That manipulative little bitch? Would be you."

Lance will nod, smiling beatifically. "I know."


End file.
